1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cooling, typical air-conditioning, with an arrangement comprising interconnected expander, compressor, condenser, and evaporator in connection with an external heating source, for example a solar panel.
The number of air conditioning apparatuses is rapidly increasing. Having regard to the world wide aim of reduction of carbon dioxide emission, a reduction of the energy consumption of such machines is of utmost importance.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, the energy consumption for air conditioning is largest, when the sunshine is strong. Therefore, using solar energy for conversion to cooling of air is desirable. Especially, it is desirable to use common solar heating systems using water as working fluid.
A high performance system for air condition is disclosed in International Patent Application WO2007/038921 by the same inventors. Although this system has numerous advantages over the prior art, there is still an ongoing search for improvements with respect to efficiency. Other disclosures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,072 by Shaw and U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,384 by Benson.